dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr.
Timothy Jebediah Beanson, better known as Doctor '''or '''Dr., is a character in Greeny Phatom. He likes to sing silly songs and Russian songs, which annoys Little Guy and his clones. He first appeared in Little Guy's D.O.L Weapon. He is voiced by Billy Crystal, but when he sings, he is voiced by Einar Örn Benediktsson. Appearances *''The Original Pilot Pitch of Greeny Phatom:'' Dr. is one of the siblings of the Doctor Family, and is Dr. Beanson's brother who sang songs. *''Doctor Fights Back:'' Dr. doesn't appear in that episode, however, he has his own musical segment called Sing Along Songs with Doctor, the part of each episode from Greeny Phatom where Dr. sings a song. This is the first time Sing Along Songs with Doctor appeared, and also the first time Sing Along Songs with Doctor was interrupted by random Greeny Phatom characters. *''Little Guy's D.O.L Weapon:'' In this episode, Dr. annoys Little Guy by playing music to intervene his sleep. *''Wanted: The Great Drink Thief:'' Dr. is the great drink thief, which means he steals drinks from anyone. Little Guy and his clones try to capture him. But when Dr. sang a song, Little Guy shot him. *''The Cure of Santed Sailor:'' Dr. doesn't appear in that episode as well, as he already appeared in Sing Along Songs with Doctor. This is the second time Sing Along Songs with Doctor appeared. *''Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Place Pizza:'' Another appearance in Sing Along Songs with Doctor, but Gangster Sailor interrupted his performance. This is the third time Sing Along Songs with Doctor appeared, but it's also the second time Sing Along Songs with Doctor was interrupted by random Greeny Phatom characters. *''Gangster Sailor Responds to Sing Along Songs with Doctor & iMeTec Kid:'' There are 2 cameos: **A clip from Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Place Pizza. **Dr. is taking a bath, which causes Gangster Sailor to beat him up. *''Coke Colar III:'' Little Guy had a talk with Dr., which he told Dr. to stop making fun of someone. When Dr. said another word, Little Guy molests him. *''Tress Gordon and the Seven Seas: ''Dr. and the P-Pals destroy Dash from PBS Kids. *''Dr. Beanson's Best Nighty Day Adventure Ever: '' Dr. sings a song about Edward Gil,which causes everyone in 123 Greeny Phatom to wake up. *''Little Guy Tortures the World: ''Dr. sings a song, then gets crushed by an anvil, causing Little Guy to laugh. *''Getting Handy:'' Dr. sang a song, interrupting Little Guy, so he punished Dr. for interrupting his work with his Russian songs. His next appearance in the episode shows Dr. complaining to Little Guy. *''Geo Guy vs. The Fruit Salad Man:'' When he was trying to sing, Little Guy shows him a lesson (which he means by aggression). *''Take One: ''Dash from PBS Kids shoots him. Trivia *He very closely resembles Dr. Beanson, possibly hence his name. The only difference is he doesn't have a mustache while Dr. Beanson does. **Ironically, in Latin American Spanish, Dr. is voiced by Arturo Mercado Jr. who is the son of Dr. Beanson's voice actor Arturo Mercado. *According to a Season 20 episode, Dr. gained his love for singing from getting hit in the noggin with a rock that Dr. Beanson was kicking on the smiley face potato farm. *In the European and Canadian French dubs of Greeny Phatom, he is voiced by François-Éric Gendron. *In the Dutch dub of Greeny Phatom, he is voiced by Jan Nonhof, who also voiced Meowth from Pokemon, Oxnard from Hamtaro and Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants in their dutch dubs. Gallery GangsterSailor121.png|Dr. and Gangster Sailor in "Pube Beanson goes to Showbiz Pizza Place". Greeny Phetam.png|Dr. being turned into Greeny Phetam in "Rejected Greeny Phatom". Mqdefault (16).jpg|Dr. in the Season 2 bonus episode "Where's My Son?" Unknown-3.jpeg|Another picture of Dr. Sing Along Songs with Dr. from Early 1995.png|Taken from a rerun of an early Season 1 Episode on FoxBox in 2002 Dr getting killed by Little Guy.png|Little Guy showing aggression to Doctor Legend's Vision (5).png|Shadow Golden JawLocker Answers Doctor's Question Dreggmanpilot1994.jpg Sing-Along Songs with Doctor title card.png|Doctor wearing headphones in the title card of the segment "Sing-Along Songs with Doctor" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Greeny Phatom